Nymphs (Race)
Nymphs Also Called Nymphoi Nymphos Fae People Characteristics Nymph DNA is similar to Human DNA they can't sleep with anyone they're related to in their respective element, for example, an Earth Nymph can't have relations with another Earth Nymph they are related to but they can if the other Nymph is an Earth and other element Nymph. They can have relations with Half-Human-Half Nymphs because of their Human DNA. Nymph bodies tend to take on characteristics of the elements that they are a Nymph of for instance a Dryad's body may have vine-like hair or sweet sap like saliva their bodies will mimic their respective element at their will. Their bodies are Semi-Immortal due to the fact that their bodies are like elements. Nymphs are well known for being very beautiful as well as being skilled in bed. If coupled with an Immortal they could give birth to full Immortals. They usually have enhanced abilities in comparison to Humans. Nymphs are commonly thought of as a Female Only Species even though they do have male Nymphs. Their minds are like those of Humans and Theoi they feel emotion like the others, but unlike Humans, they can display enhanced wisdom due to living longer than Humans tho that is not really something that Humans can't do, but more of a fact that Humans don't live long enough to display it. Types Water Nymphs Water Nymphs are able to manipulate, generate, and mimic water. There are 3 variants of Hydraids which are called Ocenaids, Nereids, and Naiads. The minor differences between the variants are very minor. Ocenaids: Water Nymphs who are able to manipulate, generate, and mimic Salt Water. They are the more socially inclined among the Nymphos because they usually held no prejudice about the different races and regularly associated with Humans and Gods alike. They were known to be found far out in the Oceans as their name suggest. Ocenaids were common lovers of gods because they usually lived far away from the other goddesses making it easier to keep an affair under wraps. Naiads: '''Naiads are able to manipulate, generate, and mimic Fresh Water. They usually stay close to their ponds and marshes and are the more introspective of the Nymphos, they tend to be long-time friends of Gods and Goddesses instead of lovers though when they are lovers of Gods they are usually long-time lovers sometimes even becoming concubines of different Gods though this rare because as stated previously they are the more introspective true friend type of people. '''Nereids: Nereids are able to manipulate, generate, and mimic the treasures of the sea. They usually attend to the god Ventus and take care of the little things he asks of them. They are usually linked to everything beautiful and kind about the sea which is why they are well known for their beauty and kindness. They often help sailors by directing them around storms or getting them thru it safely. Plant Nymphs Plant Nymphs are Nymphs who can manipulate, create, and mimic plants. There are 2 variants Anthousai: '''Anthousai are a type of Botanaid that can manipulate, generate, and mimic plants commonly flowers. They are commonly the attendants of Ivy as she is the goddess of plants. Anthousai tend to have cheery personalities and hang around in meadows. Anthousai have hair that mimics flowers, for example when they are blushing their hair sprouts roses or when their angry thorns may come out of their hair. Anthousai have been known to create new types of flowers and to submit their creations to Ivy so that she can spread them throughout existence. '''Dryads: '''Dryads are a type of Botanaid that can manipulate, create, and mimic plants commonly trees and vines. They are commonly associated with Ivy predominantly but have been known to associate with other Gods and Goddesses such as Ventus, Pele, Frey, and Alexandra. Dryads usually possess mature and seductive attitudes. They are a talkative bunch commonly spreading gossip about the love affairs of Gods which makes them prime sources for information on the Theoi. Dark & Infernal Nymphs Dark & Infernal Nymphs are Nymphs of the Dark/Infernal worlds and as such can manipulate Darkness, Fire, Madness, and more. '''Lampades: '''Lampades are a type of Nymph that can manipulate darkness, madness, and Fausts to varying degrees. Lampades are usually in service to Thanatos, Set, and various other dark deities. Lampades are one of the more mysterious Nymphoi as not much is known about them only that they can induce insanity, control yellow fire, control darkness, and Fausts tho to what extent is not known. '''Avernales: '''Avernales are a type of Nymph that can manipulate Faust Flames, Archfausts, and blood. Avernales like their Lampad cousins are quiet, a mysterious race, being that all that is known about them is that they have a bloodthirsty nature and are all around savage and sadistic tho the few who have gotten close, note that they are quite beautiful in a savage light. Celestial Nymphs Celestial Nymphs are Nymphs who are associated with the sky and as such can manipulate, generate, and mimic aspects of it such as Stars, Clouds, Winds, etc. '''Aurai: '''Aurai are a type of Nymph that can manipulate/generate/mimic the wind. They are commonly associated with Theoi of the Sky such as Ekon and Ventus. The Aurai usually have very free-spirited personalities making them very hard people to find as they have very extreme wanderlust never settling down in one place. '''Nephelai: Nephelai are a type of Nymph that mimic/manipulate/generate clouds. They are commonly associated with Sky Gods and Goddesses like their cousins the Aurai. Specifically, however, they are especially connected with the storm god Ventus because he is the progenitor of the 1st sub-race of their species called the Hali. Nephelai are usually very beautiful like their oceanic cousins the Nereids. Hali: '''Hali are a sub-race of Nephelai who are able to manipulate/generate/mimic Storms and Thunderclouds. They are the progeny of the Storm God Ventus and as such have inherited his wild and chaotic characteristics. Hali tend to cause storms to go out of control for their own amusement. They usually don't get along with the other Nymphoi because of their wild nature. '''Asteriae: '''Asteriae are a type of Nymph that can generate/mimic/manipulate stars. They are commonly associated with Sky Gods like their Cloudy cousins. Asteriae are commonly associated with Alizah and on multiple occasions, they have served as her messengers. Asteriae are usually the center of Nymph society because of their Nymph Queen who is also 1 of the wives of Ekon and as such has great influence over the world. '''Hesperides: Hesperides also called the Nymphs of the West are Nymphs of the Sun and as such can mimic, generate, and manipulate Solar Energy. Hesperides usually have a very rosy demeanor, which is usually what contributes to their good reputation among the Nymphoi. Hesperides are under the protection of Frey as they are his daughters. The Hesperides courtesy of Frey have the intrinsic ability to Heal anyone using Solar Energy. Hesperides are a variant of the Asteriae that are descended from Frey and Hesperia. Earthen Nymphs Earthen Nymphs are Nymphs that can manipulate/create/mimic Rocks, Soil, and Mountains. Oreads: Oread is a type of Earthen Nymph that can manipulate, create, and mimic Mountains specifically rocks. They usually tend to stick to high up places in the mountains because they are hermit-like race because they prefer the solitude. = Culture Nymphs like Primal Elves are very close to the Theoi and are considered gods themselves. Nymphs culturally have very little prejudice towards other races and usually, have likable attitudes. The varying nymph races usually meet up and intermingle with the different races quite often. Powers Nymphs have the ability to adapt to any environment that they are in as well as manipulate the element that they are Nymphs of which varies. Category:Nymph Category:Protogenoi Category:Race Information Category:Fae